


Everything Falls into Place

by MythologyPastry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Goddesses, Hate to Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Mythology, POV Second Person, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: "You're a powerful cleric and a staunch pacifist, only using your abilities for healing. By some mishap of cosmic proportions, you're also the recently anointed servant of the god of war." Prompt from Reddit.





	

"Just so you know, I don't expect you to like it, but I will still call on your skills from time to time," She says before the banquet begins. "Healing talents are a wonderful thing for the troops; You'll practically be worshiped as I am."

You avoid her eye, looking down at your food. "I have never wanted such a thing." And with that, both of you return to a curious silence in your pocket of the hall, surrounded by a foreign joy of those pleased with the sorting.

 

-

 

"What was your plan?" The War Goddess asks. She’s almost beautiful in rage, and you shift in your cot uncomfortably at the realization. "To be an assistant to my cousin? To wander the world fixing the wounds of the common man?"

"I don't believe in this war. It is a pointless life compared to what I have hoped for," You murmur and stare into her harsh, coal eyes. Answering her questions would be to give in, to accept that you have failed and have no other choice than the life you lead. The life where her bloodthirsty demands are higher in the chain of command than the decisions made by a sane mind, it is madness. "You're a heartless monster. Who would dare fight their own flesh and blood?"

You hear the smack before you register the dull pain, a side effect of years of healing others. She pulls her hand away and holds it, glaring at you like you're the murderer. "You know nothing," She whispers and leaves your tent quietly, never looking back.

You don't sleep, but you still rejoin her in the morning for breakfast. Neither of you address each other, and you note with frustration that it bothers you.

 

-

 

It isn't until almost a month later that the legion makes it to Jenta'Li, and you understand the full damage of the former War God's insanity. Houses lay in ruins, decay litters the streets, and those who remain in the surviving areas of the city are wary of your arrival.

"My uncle did this," Your goddess murmurs by your side. "This is what we're fighting for."

"Why is he doing this?" The war itself had never been fully justified to those without the sacred blood. Specific groups took specific sides, but a full explanation was ignored no matter the culture or government.

She doesn't answer until you make it to the Hava Quarter. The carnage is worse than any other part of the city, and you throw up at the site of an altar filled with drying blood and a mountain of corpses. She attends to you herself, wiping your face softly and carefully with a rag. "The Matron Goddess of the Hava, he loved her too much."

You look into her eyes, noting how her sadness reflects only in them and not the rest of her delicate face. "I think I know now," You say and watch as she gives a bare, weak smile at your words.

"I'm glad," She quietly but sincerely admits before helping you to your feet and onto your horse.

The troops make camp outside of the city, settling into the castra that her uncle's armies had built. That night, you both settle into the praetorium and share a room. She puts a curtain between your beds, so you use the privacy to bring in a wooden bathtub and soap to wash up. You slide into bed after squeezing the water out of your hair and sleep better than you have in weeks.

 

-

 

After nearly a year of camp life and battles, a man is produced in front of your goddess in the middle of the castra. The legions have just ruined the former War God's attack on the Hava stronghold of Palkitann, and the War Goddess meets him with a sword's distance between them.

"Uncle," She says. "Have you anything to say?" The elder god glances at her guards and with a tone of acceptance, he says, "If only those Sings in charge of protecting Eiana were as good as yours. I would still be able to hold her."

Some of the guards' faces change at the insult, and the Hava in the crowd angrily mumble in their characteristically melodic language. You nibble on your lip, understanding some words here and there, but only those relating to their beloved matron. Until now, you didn't know her name, as is custom. Revealing the name of one from the sacred blood could result in death, for it conveys disrespect. Gods could deign to share their names with those they trusted. However, even the War Goddess' is hidden from your knowledge.

Your goddess swings her sword slightly as she replies, "And if they could kill you, I'd let them." With that, she surges forward and sinks her blade into his chest, pulling it out and digging it back in over and over. It's almost methodic, and you can't take your eyes away. The Hava cheer. You leave for the praetorium once she steps back and searches for your blue robes in the crowd of uniforms.

 

-

 

The moment you sink under your covers, she opens the door and breathlessly says, "I'm sorry." You laugh at her habit. It developed right after you met her, and every time she kills, she comes as if begging for forgiveness.

"I have learned to live with it." It still surprises you to see it, but you’ve found the sight isn’t that upsetting anymore. You’re not sure how you feel about that.

She goes still for a second before walking over and joining you in your bed. It happens rarely, but common enough that you feel comfortable tugging her closer. “You shouldn’t have to live with this,” She says, moving a lock of hair behind your ear. “No one should.”

“Why did you take up his mantle? It could have been anyone.”

“My uncle trained me since I was born. I was meant to be a tactician, to serve him.” She undoes the ribbons keeping her braid in place and runs her hands through her hair. “When he killed Eiana, it only made sense to go against him. I know all of his tactics, so I was the perfect weapon.”

You shift closer. "Why did he do it? He acted like he really loved her, especially from what I've heard from you."

"Eiana and him had a very tumultuous relationship. No one is quite sure, but I believe he was high. It was always a problem for him, even more so when he wasn't with the troops."

"So why target her people?"

“He blamed her personal guard for not protecting her against him, and I guess that became enough reason to hate them. Plus, I'm sure it was easy to convince the Hava’s neighbors to join his crusade. Nearly every country in the Jenai continent has a significant population of them, and they don’t completely assimilate. It’s all perfect for creating a hostile political government. It's also part of why he spoke her name so carelessly. To insult the Hava Matron is to insult the Hava."

While it’s frustrating to admit, you want to ask for her name. You want to say it and be her true equal, unlike any god who knows but doesn’t realize the emotion of it all. However, you find that the words won’t come out of your mouth, so you replace them with a more meaningless statement just to fill the silence. “Until I became your attendant, I had never visited Jenai. All of my training was done at your cousin’s temple in the Cen’Apa fields.” You stop, thinking over your whole year. “Have I ever told you that before?”

“No,” She says. “But I think from this year that you’ve seen plenty of what Jenai is. Don’t you think so?”

“Yeah.” You almost decide to just sleep and ignore the squeeze of your chest, but you manage to say, “I want to know your name.” The statement is the tip of an iceberg built from thoughts. You want to know her name, so you’ll always have a part of her, even if she decides to replace you when the next sorting happens. You want to know, so you have a name to whisper late at night when you can’t sleep. You want to know because her face is embedded in your mind, and there are moments where all you want is to watch without end how her expression curl into a comfortable joy when the two of you are alone.

The War Goddess shifts, flicking her eyes up to meet yours and lightly resting her hand on your hip. There’s a second of silence before she whispers with a tone not unlike fear, “My name is Siwen.”

You mouth her name, finding it perfect in the most pleasant of ways. “Can I share something with you?”

“Of course,” She murmurs.

“I think I might love you,” You move closer, noting that she’s holding her breath. “Please don’t apply for the next sorting. I don’t want to leave you; I’m willing to travel with the legions forever.”

“You don’t me-”

“But I do.” You press your lips to hers gently before moving away. “You make me happier than anything else. I never feel upset with you, not anymore. What you do with these troops is just as important as the Health God’s missions.”

Siwen pulls you into her arms, resting her forehead against yours. “I love you so much,” She says shakily. "I was so afraid of the year ending."

Ignoring the thought of parting that still makes your chest clench, you ask, "When did you know?"

"When we went to Isolgru," You inhale, remembering those few weeks. A flu had spread through camp, and through relieving the soldiers’ of their pain, you had developed symptoms that were similar to their plights. She had forced the troops to set up a makeshift castra and nursed you back to health. “Watching you be like that, it was torture.”

“I don’t know when I realized; It just sort of all fell into place." You yawn and close your eyes. Minutes later, you mumble, "Goodnight."

Siwen kisses your forehead. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing this and completed it in two days. I might expand on this later, but I would definitely change it to third person, and develop 'you' as their own independent character. If you have any critique, please feel free to share.


End file.
